Souvenirs entre nous
by Chlorobulle
Summary: Quinze ans de longues amitiés relient nos deux héros, Eraser Head et Present Mic... et ce n'est pas rien !


**Bonjour à tous, voici un petit one-shot sur Eraser Head et Present Mic (mon petit duo du moment ^^). Ici, le narrateur est Aizawa et rend compte de ses souvenirs avec son ami. Les paroles en italique sont des dialogues - pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique - et en "normal", ce sont les pensées du narrateur.**

**Bien entendu, hormis le scénario et leur passé que j'ai inventé, les deux personnages appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi, l'auteur du manga _My Hero Academia_.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Shota, regarde ! J'ai acheté un nouveau casque ! Il est cool, pas vrai ?_

_\- Mouais, il ressemble tout de même beaucoup à celui d'avant._ »

Present Mic, ou plutôt Hizashi, a toujours été fan de groupes de musique, de concerts ou encore de programmes télévisés. Je me suis demandé ce qui lui plaisait tant là-dedans...

«_ Hey ! Plus tard, je serai présentateur d'émission sur les héros ! Avec mon alter, ce sera un jeu d'enfant !_ »

J'avais oublié qu'il était comme ça, toujours en train de crier quand il parlait. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas avoir d'extinction de voix à force de s'exprimer si fort ?

« _Shota, ce serait bien de te trouver un nom de code pour plus tard ! Que dirais-tu d'« Eraser Head » ?_

_\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les médias et la popularité, Hizashi._

_\- Non ! Appelle-moi maintenant Present Mic ! Je suis Present Mic, ok ?_

_\- C'est débile cette histoire de surnom, mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, ok, va pour Eraser Head._ »

Chaque fois que l'on discutait ensemble, on n'était jamais en accord. On voyait le monde différemment, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de bien s'entendre. Cela en étonnait toujours plus d'un lorsqu'on nous voyait traîner ensemble.

« _C'est quoi le mieux, à ton avis, un sandwich ou un hamburger ?_

_\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus philosophique pour ce midi ?_

_\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais réagir ! Toujours aussi toi-même à ce que je vois ! Tu sais, tu devrais sourire un peu plus, je suis sûr que cela serait beaucoup plus agréable pour les autres et pour toi aussi !_

_\- C'est gentil mais je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres de moi._ »

Il a toujours eu besoin de s'inquiéter pour les autres. C'est un gars plein de bonnes intentions qui ne cherchait qu'à rendre le sourire aux gens, comme les super-héros à la télévision pour lui. C'était son objectif depuis toujours.

« _Je n'en peux plus Shota, pourquoi cela doit toujours se passer comme ça ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Viens, nous allons nous entraîner si on veut pouvoir passer le championnat inter-classe de cette année._

_\- Ce sera sans moi, désolé... _»

Mais il était aussi extrêmement vulnérable aux regards des autres. Son alter, il ne le contrôlait pas très bien. Résultat : il finissait toujours par causer des dégâts à ses alliés et aux victimes sur le terrain, particulièrement au niveau de l'ouïe. Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver de solution pour lui et je m'en suis toujours un peu voulu de ne pas avoir été auprès de lui quand il en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas trop mon point fort de consoler les gens à vrai dire. Hizashi était pourtant un ami que je ne souhaitais pas voir sombrer du mauvais côté de la frontière des alters...

« _Present Mic ! Arrête, ne fais pas ça ! _»

On avait fini par s'affronter. Il avait été recalé, persécuté par nos collègues de la filière héroïque... Depuis le début, il avait toujours garder le sourire. Le jour où il s'est pointé avec une arme dans le lycée, j'ai compris qu'il allait faire une bêtise...

« _Tu as toujours été le seul à être resté avec moi, malgré tout, malgré mon alter... Tu as été my first friend depuis que j'ai découvert cet alter ! Alors s'il te plaît...! _»

Hizashi parlait couramment anglais, en plus du japonais. Son père avait déménager à Tokyo après avoir quitté Londres. Sa mère, elle, avait toujours vécu à Tokyo. C'était une famille plutôt soudée à ce que j'ai compris, jusqu'au jour où Hizashi a découvert son alter. À cause du fossé qu'il y avait entre lui et les autres, il activait souvent son alter à la maison. Ses parents en étaient devenus sourds : son père a fini par repartir au Royaume-Uni, les laissant seuls face à ce problème. C'est sa mère qui m'a raconté cette histoire, un jour que je suis venu donner les devoirs à Hizashi, dû à une longue absence en classe. Je me souviens de la dernière phrase qu'elle m'avait dit ce jour-là...

« _Je ne sais pas si Hazashi et vous êtes amis, mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, arrêtez de le fréquenter. Sinon, tôt ou tard, il finira par vous détruire comme il a détruit notre famille ! _»

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus écœuré à ce moment-là, si c'était les paroles qu'a prononcé cette femme ou si c'était de m'imaginer Hizashi lutter en permanence contre sa famille dissoute qui le tenait pour responsable. Depuis ce jour, j'ai choisi de rester auprès de lui, non plus parce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui restait avec moi, mais parce que je voulais le protéger de ces personnes qui n'étaient pas capable de le comprendre.

« _Tu sais, Eraser Head, je commence à te connaître, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, et je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! Ça ne va pas en ce moment ? Tu as des problèmes ?_

_\- Tout va bien, c'est plutôt pour toi que tu devrais te faire du souci, non ?_

_\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, cela ne te ressemble pas ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? _»

Je n'arrivais pas à exprimer clairement ce que je ressentais pour lui. Une amitié profonde, j'imagine. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer cette inquiétude permanente que j'avais pour lui ?

« _Present Mic, tu veux toujours devenir présentateur d'émission, comme en seconde ?_

_\- Ouais ! L'année prochaine, je compte bien m'inscrire dans une grande école pour réaliser mon rêve ! Et toi, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu voulais faire !_

_\- Eh bien, être héros._

_\- Je sais mais à côté de ça ! Tu ne pourras pas gagner ta vie avec seulement ce travail !_

_\- …_

_\- Pourquoi pas t'occuper des animaux ? Tu as toujours eu un penchant pour les chats !_

_\- Non._

_\- Même pas dans les zoos ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Tu es compliqué ! Oh ! Je sais, professeur ! Cela t'irait bien, non ? _»

J'ignore quelle idée lui a traversé l'idée à ce moment-là, mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas un métier que je pouvais refuser comme les autres. Nous avons encore beaucoup parlé de notre orientation, mais rien ne me convenait. J'ai fini par comprendre que je ne voulais pas quitter le lycée, que je m'y plaisais bien, parce que je pouvais encore fréquenter tous les jours Hizashi. Être avec lui me rendait heureux et c'est tout ce que je souhaitais. J'avais toujours eu du mal à m'entendre avec les autres, mais avec cet garçon qui était exactement mon opposé, je m'y sentais bien. Cela m'effrayait aussi de ressentir des sentiments si forts à l'égard d'un garçon. Je craignais d'en être amoureux. Alors un jour, je lui en ai parlé, je pensais que de cette manière, je me sentirais libéré.

« _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_\- Je dis que je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux ou pas de toi. _»

J'attendais peut-être aussi de sa part du mépris, du dégoût pour moi. Il aurait arrêté de me fréquenter et je n'aurais plus eu à souffrir de plus être avec lui. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme je me l'étais imaginé.

« _Je... je suis si heureux !_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?_

_\- Comment dire, moi aussi en ce moment je suis drôlement bien avec toi, alors du coup, eh bien... Wouah ! J'ai le cœur qui bat faster !_

_\- Il t'en faut peu, dis-moi._

_\- Je suis si heureux ! Shota, est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ? Je ferai de toi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! _»

J'ai évidemment refuser. L'idée même de devoir rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui me hérissait le poil, mais quelque part j'étais rassuré, il n'avait pas été surpris de ma réponse et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester encore ami avec moi.

« _Quand même, je suis étonné que tu m'aies dit ce que tu ressentais, d'un coup comme ça !_

_\- Ah bon ?_

_\- Tu es toujours silencieux ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir ce que tu pensais de moi, alors je m'inquiétais parfois !_

_\- J'ai toujours voulu que tu puisses te confier à quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul._

_\- Comme c'est cute venant de toi ! Merci Shota, tu es vraiment le meilleur ! _»

Depuis, on est toujours restés ensemble. Il a fini par abandonner l'idée de sortir avec moi et a continué de garder son cap vers ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. De mon côté, j'ai continué mon bout de chemin et suis parvenu à me faire une place dans le lycée de Yuei, celui dans lequel j'avais fait mes débuts avec Hizashi.

« _Hello everybody ! Present Mic is here ! _»

J'ai appris le jour-même de son arrivée que lui aussi avait voulu devenir professeur dans le lycée de Yuei. Ses motivations ? Assez surprenantes.

« _Shota, tu es le seul avec qui je veux rester, alors j'ai décidé de travailler ici pour m'occuper des children avec toi ! Ah ah ! Dis comme ça, on dirait qu'on est des parents ! _»

Décidément, ce gars n'avait pas fini de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !


End file.
